


[Fanart] Caitlin/Lily moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [55]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Anniversary, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard, science wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Snowlily (Caitlin/Lily).
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Lily Stein, Killer Frost/Lily Stein
Series: Fanart [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Snowlily - Science gals who are definitely more than pals

_Quote in middle top panel by Margaret Heffernan._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183068900520/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	2. Snowlily - Established relationship / anniversary

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- Snowlily -** established relationship / anniversary 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190652516145/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	3. Snowlily - Doctor Who AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square B1 “Snowlily” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the Legends are Timelords being punished for past crimes by having their memories wiped and left to live as if human. Rip Hunter, as a rogue Timelord, gathers them up to foil the plans of the High Council. The Legends eventually find out the truth, and Lily, as half-Timelord, insists they help her visit Gallifrey so she can learn more about that part of her heritage.

Things don’t entirely go to plan there and she ends up absconding with the TARDIS. No one actually comes after her though. Lily now has the whole of time and space hers to explore. She briefly visits a few time periods and an alien planet or two, but decides she doesn’t want to do it alone. The first person she goes back to show off the TARDIS to is Caitlin, who’s excited for her but still oddly distant and distracted compared to their normal. Lily eventually gets it out of Caitlin that she’s having a tough time with the emergence of icy meta powers.

Impulsively, Lily asks her along on her journey, promising that Team Flash never has to know Caitlin left if she doesn’t want them to. And Metahumans are hardly weird compared to half of what she’s seen so far, so maybe getting some perspective on what’s out there Caitlin will realize her powers aren’t so bad.

They’ve been close enough for years, but sharing the wonders of the universe together strengthens their bond day-by-day and neither wants their amazing adventure to end.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643952851006144512/dctv-moodboards-snowlily-doctor-who-au-made).


	4. Frostlily - Soulmates AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and G5 “Soulmates” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

After the particle accelerator accident, it takes the team a while to figure out only those who’ve met their soulmates are manifesting powers. Caitlin thinks she’s safe from powers creeping up on her when Ronnie comes back and nothing changes on that front. But a couple of years later, her ice powers start manifesting seemingly randomly and she’s desperate to figure out why now, and if she’s unknowingly met another soulmate. She just doesn’t realize it’s because the timeline has changed and the newly existent Lily Stein is Frost’s soulmate rather than hers.

(I just love the idea of them learning to accept themselves as an anachronism and an alter ego. That they could be destined for happiness despite the fluidity of time and identity. That soulmates can be who you need with where your life has gone, rather than a fixed point.)

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/644047664156229632/dctv-moodboards-frostlily-soulmates-au-made).


End file.
